Anyway-E
by Flesh Delirium
Summary: He had to bring Kaito those flowers, whatever it took. Even if Hakuba already knew how he would cope. KaiHaku


Firstly , this fiction is a translation of an OS of mine, already published in french. Take this as one of my whims…or just the sincere desire to exchange with international readers.

I wrote this piece while listening to the song « Anyway » by Indochine. Its melancholic mood captured my soul aha

Rating : K+ (as always I'm feeling paranoid)

Characters Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Chikage, Kuroba Kaito

Pairing(s) : KaiHaku.

Warnings :Some OOC-ness.

Genres : Romance

Summary : He had to bring Kaito those flowers, whatever it took. Even if Hakuba already knew how he would cope.

Disclaimer : Both Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito don't belong to me. Else I would have made Shinichi regain his adult self once and for all instead of resorting to fan-service every ten volumes xD

Finally, please consider english is not my mother tongue. Feel free to correct me if needed.

XXX

Anyway

Today Hakuba Saguru felt extremely happy. Even if nobody paid enought attention to him to notice it.

He entered the florist situated just around the corner with a less closed expression than usual. He smiled back to the shopkeeper while buying his present. Of course it was a _bouquet_ , a lovely mix of pretty different flowers, each breathing a different scent. «The most charming dazzling thing», if you cared to listen to Shelly, the young woman standing behind the counter, blushing easily upon hearing the elegant words of this handsome young man. As he walked out of the shop, said young man let himself pronunce a « Until we delightfully meet again ». If I dare say it, he had quite a musical intonation. Shelly couldn't help herself but follow him and his silhouette with her eyes until he exited the place. His pace and attitude showing how relaxed he was.

And he did have reasons to feel that way ! Today, it was the birthday of the one he feared calling his sweetheart. He was pretty ashamed of it all, but he hadn't seen him for four months. Back then he had promised to bring something special on their next date. For a while, happy memories from Ekoda High went through his mind. Kuroba revealing for what seems the 100th time the colour of Aoko's panties. His stupid jokes between each lesson. The moment when, finally, he dyed Hakuba's hair purple after a handful of failed attempts. Wait...This incident was registered in the detective's mind as a « happy memory ». He didn't even have resort to irony. Should he worry about his sanity ? If he went on like that he would miss his train and furthermore an occasion to see his Kaito. Moreover he had thought about this meeting enough before getting himself to sleep yesterday.

So, Hakuba kept on following his own path and was luckily able to catch his train. Shortly, he had to remain sitted for at least one hour and a half. He paid little attention to the well-known landscapes successively exposed in front of his dreamy eyes. The only thing that mattered was his destination.

« Terminus, all passengers are invited to exit the vehicle ». The carriage's doors finally opened by themselves. The blond went out and felt one of those soft summer breezes brushing his face. He burst into a radiant smile. Even Baaya, his precious housekeeper, didn't witness this kind of expression those days. Somebody's silhouette was nearing but he couldn't care less. He was going to keep on moving forward, well getting closer to his loved one that is, when suddenly a hand brushed his shoulder.

«Saguru...I didn't know you were visiting him today, _the person whose this little hand belonged to declared_ (It was obviously Kuroba Chikage, Kaito's loving mother)

-I am indeed ma'am. How could I possibly not be visiting ?, _the young man answered as his expression shifted from joy to serenity._

-Call me Chikage. I think we're not mere acquaintances anymore.

-Do not count on it. I will speak to you according to the respect you deserve, _a half-smile._

-My, isn't this my perfect son-in-law ! When we're at it...Would you have some new, interesting matters you wished to discuss with me ? Maybe, I don't know, this new inspector who's just joined the task force and who also happens to be awfully nice.

-The same as ever ma'am. Nobody has caught my eye and will never will again. You...well I think you do know why. »

An awkward silence was now shadowing between the two of them. But Kaito's mother still kept on conversing with the sleuth.

«Right. What about your job ?

-I could even say that everything is going on smoothly. Well of course, I'm overworked. As if it could bother me ! I have yearned to be a detective since my youth and I will stick with my vocation until the very end.

-Indeed it is kind of evident. I remember how Kaito used to complain so much about this, I quote, « obsession of yours » ! Calling you a borderline Sherlock fanatic and « part-time stalker ».

-Always the sharpest memory. Unfortunately, I am afraid he was only telling you the truth. _The blond slightly laughed at this. Its sound was melodious but his eyes do weren't laughing_

-It causes problems sometimes don't you think ? I mean, having a sharp memory. Not being able to forget, _her eyes didn't meet his pupils._

-Indeed.

-... Well, I have made you wait long enough. Go and see my son. And Saguru...cheer up ! »

Then she smiled. She always did. Though she left with some difficulty. Hakuba resumed his stroll after casting a last glance to Kaito's mother. Finally she was gone.

And with her departure this space was showing his true colours. For the detective, it looked like another world. His body didn't register the feeling met while stamping fresh grass anymore. The only one left was the sweet breeze tirelessly tickling his face.

Six feet left, four feet left, two feet left...Then Saguru was THERE. In the end. Facing the object of his desire.

« Good afternoon Kaito. I'm truly sorry for not coming here for such a long time...But I wish you a very Happy Birthday ! Look I've kept our promise. Those flowers are wonderful, aren't they ? Surely you think I haven't bought enough red roses but well...try not to complain too much about it you idiot. »

He laid the bouquet on the magician's grey grave. Was the inscription already too old or was it his brain which didn't want to understand ?

KUROBA KAITO (June 21th 19xx-July 24th 20xx)

In fact today Hakuba Saguru hadn't felt happy at all. Even if nobody paid enought attention to him to notice it.

His smile was drenched and his joy greyish. But he had done his best to look as pleased as he could manage as he returned to the station.

Only this fool of a magician was able to change his feelings that way.

We could say that this was Kaito's most successful magic trick.

THE END

XXX

A review always warms a lonely heart, as a double bed as and a stallwart lover, for sure, are the riches of the poor ~


End file.
